


When Leia became Luke and Luke became Leia

by thepetalbard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Trans Luke, anyone who says otherwise can fight me, both the skywalker twins are trans, trans leia, trans!leia, trans!luke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepetalbard/pseuds/thepetalbard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Luke (assigned the name Leia) and Leia (assigned the name Luke) get their names. Very short, 4-paragraph long fic basically writing out my headcanon about the Skywalker twins being trans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Leia became Luke and Luke became Leia

It had been about 10 years since the Skywalker twins had been dropped off on their now home planets. The man who would later become Luke's mentor had taken not the baby boy, Luke, but the girl, Leia, to Tatooine, leaving Senator Organa with the boy on Alderaan. However, the twins had felt as if, just maybe, they weren't what they were told. When they were young, they drifted away from what was given to them. They felt… different.

On Alderaan, the girl who was given the name Luke asked her parents for names. Bail knew it would be difficult for the child of a senator to transition without public attention, but he was willing to support her nonetheless. After all, they had always wanted a girl. When the princess came to her parents for names, they too absent-mindedly gave the assigned name of the other twin. _Leia_ , she thought, _Leia Organa._ It certainly had a beautiful ring.

The boy given the name Leia from birth went to His Uncle and Aunt, telling them in his small voice that he was a boy. They had always had a sneaking suspicion that the child that they had always called their niece would become their nephew. He always wanted to be a pilot, and though there were female pilots, they were tragically rare. The guardians were hesitant, but they accepted him, willing to help him do what he wanted to become who he wished to be. 

“I don't know a name. I need a name.” The boy said, asking his guardians for suggestions. Without thinking, Uncle Owen muttered “Luke,” and the boy took the name with a grin on his face. He had taken a step to becoming who he was.


End file.
